We have developed novel chemical derivatization procedures to render biogenic amines lipid soluble and/or electroactive. The derivatives have been extracted into organic solvents and quantified with electrochemical detection. These methods have been applied to quantify serotonin, normetanephrine and phenylethylamine in human and nonhuman primate cerebrospinal fluid.